Antes que termine o dia
by Line Malfoy
Summary: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que termine o dia.**

**N/a: **Nãoooo... Nada disso aqui me pertence! Eh tudo da Tia Rowling que não quis me dar nenhum personagenzinho... Snifff... (Sua egoístaaa!)... Soh me resta um ou dois figurantes que vão aparecer por aih que nasceram da minha mais pura falta de não ter o que fazer... Enfim...

Cap. Um 

**Vestígios.**

Sempre me disseram que só damos valor ao que temos quando estamos prestes a perde-lo. Eu nunca dei ouvidos, pois afinal sou um Malfoy e sempre tive tudo o que queria... Mas quando se vê irremediavelmente apaixonado, por mais que se tente provar o contrário, a vida da pessoa amada vale mais do que a sua própria!

"Bom dia doninha!" Soa uma voz macia e sonolenta ao seu ouvido.

Draco abre os olhos devagar focalizando o quarto iluminado e então a ruiva que o fitava divertidamente.

"Bom dia pequena!" Responde com um sorriso de viés a puxando para si e beijando seus lábios.

Gina sorri por entre os beijos, enquanto deixava que ele tomasse as rédias da situação. Lábios quentes, beijos quentes, carícias quentes... Tudo ia muito bem até Draco parar subitamente.

"Estou atrasado!" - Exclama- Gina! Eu não pedi para que me acordasse às sete horas? Indaga ao perceber que o mostrador do relógio indicava sete e meia.

Ela dá de ombros. Draco sente seu sangue ferver.

"Você estava dormindo tão bem que não quis acorda-lo!" Responde inocente enquanto o puxava para a cama novamente.

Ele se esquiva.

"Desculpe pequena! Mas eu realmente tenho que ir! Tenho aquela reunião com Blaise e os empresários trouxas que...".

"Irão triplicar sua fortuna, despontar seu nome a categoria mundial e blá, blá, blá!" Completa indiferente enquanto se levantava da cama indo até o guarda-roupa.

O sonserino sorri satisfeito.

"Nós jantamos as sete para comemorar a minha vitória e então eu serei inteirinho seu!".

"Você só pode estar brincando não é?" Ela indaga enquanto se virava para olha-lo.

Draco a olha sem entender.

"Doninha você tem um compromisso muito importante esta noite e eu realmente espero que você não tenha se esquecido!"

Outros daqueles olhares. Gina solta um muxoxo indignado.

"Minha formatura? Em medibruxaria?"

Ele suaviza a expressão ao se lembrar, Virgínia parecia muito desapontada.

"É lógico que eu sabia!" Responde de forma nada convincente.

"Certo!" Murmura ela descrente enquanto pegava qualquer roupa de seu armário e se vestia em silêncio.

0

Eram oito horas quando alcançaram as ruas aquela manhã. Draco parou na esquina.

"O que está fazendo?" Pergunta ela curiosa.

"Me preparando para aparatar?" Responde com outra pergunta de forma irônica.

"Você por acaso se esqueceu que está indo para um prédio trouxa? Não sei se sabe, mas os trouxas não estão acostumados a ver um homem vindo de lugar nenhum surgido magicamente em sua sala...".

"O que sugere?".

"Que tal se caminhasse?".

"Eu não estou acostumado a caminhar nem da cozinha para o meu quarto ruiva!".

"É um bom momento para começar! Afinal a empresa só fica a 2 quarteirões daqui!".

O loiro solta um muxoxo enquanto a beijava e se despedia.

"E você o que está fazendo? Porque não aparata?"

Ela sorri marota enquanto caminhava de costas pela calçada em direção contrária a ele.

"Eu apenas gosto de andar! Está um dia bonito e a faculdade não fica longe daqui! Você devia rever seus conceitos... Essa sua vida sedentária um dia irá acabar com sua barriga de tanquinho que eu gosto tanto!" Então pisca com um olho de forma zombeteira.

Ela ainda caminhava de costas o olhando sem prestar atenção nas pessoas. Draco até tentou avisa-la mas quando Gina percebe já havia esbarrado em um adolescente trouxa e sua blusa se encontrava com uma enorme mancha de refrigerante.

"Vê se olha por onde anda!" Resmunga o garoto irritado.

"Merda!" Murmura ela baixinho.

Draco nada faz apenas dá de ombros atravessando a rua sem olhar para trás.

00

"Droga!" Fala o Sonserino nervoso ao avistar o horário em seu relógio de bolso. "Meu relógio parou!"

Blaise sorri afetadamente.

"Você devia agradecer! Não sei como tem coragem de andar com um trambolho desses!".

Malfoy o olha indignado.

"Esse trambolho vale mais do que todos os seus salários em 10 anos!"

Zabini dá de ombros.

"Veja pelo lado bom! Seu relógio vai estar certo duas vezes ao dia!"

Então dizendo isso entra pelo corredor até chegar a sala lotada de trouxas londrinos sérios.

00

"A culpa foi toda sua!" Draco Malfoy estava parado em frente a Blaise com um semblante assassino.

"Minha? Esqueceu-se que você havia me dito para passar confiança?".

"Isso não significava que você devia elogiar as pernas da mulher do presidente da empresa!" Retruca entredentes passando pelo hall do seu escritório sem notar o súbito silêncio que se formou no local.

"Ela gostou de mim!" Retruca o outro sonhador "Você viu o jeito que ela me olhava?".

"Claro!" Responde o loiro com falsa animação "Como um inseto que deveria ser esmagado imediatamente".

"Você é muito pessimista sabia? Eu realmente não sei como a Weasley te agüenta..."

Draco sorri de viés.

"É melhor você não querer saber Zabini!"

00

À tarde se passou rapidamente na visão de Draco e logo logo o relógio indicava seis horas, o horário limite para sair da empresa com tranqüilidade e chegar na universidade bruxa aonde aconteceria a formatura. Mas então a porta se abre devagar.

"Senhor Malfoy? Soa uma voz cansada e velhaca."

"O que?" Pergunta enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

"Aquele trouxa londrino, o presidente da empresa voltou atrás na sua decisão... Ele está aí e quer fechar negocio! Mando ele entrar?" Pergunta a secretária de 72 anos surda e com cara de uva passa (indicação de Gina).

O loiro olha para o relógio e então para a porta, sua pequena não se importaria se por acaso ele chegasse 5 minutos atrasado não é?

"Mande o entrar!"

00

"Eu espero que você tenha uma boa desculpa para não ter visto nem ao menos 5 minutos da minha colação de formatura!" Ela diz, seu sangue fervendo enquanto ignorava a rosa estendida em sua direção.

"É lógico que tenho! Acabei de fechar o maior contrato milionário da minha vida!".

"Eu disse uma boa desculpa doninha!" Responde desviando o olhar da rosa vermelha para o sonserino.

"Quer ir jantar?"

"Eu estou sem fome!" Responde curta e grossa sentada no meio fio da calçada e quem passasse por ali acharia a cena engraçada.

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta"!

Malfoy olha para os lados certificando-se que não havia ninguém os olhando e então se senta ao seu lado.

"Quer um cigarro?".

Ela o olha acidamente.

"Você deveria saber que parei de fumar a uma semana!".

Ele dá de ombros, ela se levanta furiosa caminhando rapidamente e sendo seguida por Draco.

"Você está exagerando Gina!".

"Exagerando?" Ela exclama irada continuando a caminhar sem olhar para trás "Eu só lhe peço para que não chegasse atrasado a minha formatura e nem isso você pode fazer!".

"Eu lhe disse que estava ocupado"!

"Você sempre está ocupado!" Berra acelerando o passo e sem perceber enrosca seu sapato numa pedra fazendo-a cair e quebrar seu salto.

"Merda!" Murmura baixinho, Malfoy ajoelha-se a sua frente.

"Você está nervosa!"

"Era suposto não? Porque você sempre tem que complicar as coisas? Eu nunca pedi muito de você! Eu não quero conitnuar sendo o segundo plano na sua vida..."

Silêncio, ela chorava e ele não sabia o que fazer... Nem o que dizer.

"O que isso significa?" Pergunta incerto.

E novamente o silêncio, Gina se levanta agarrando a porta do primeiro táxi trouxa que viu entrando em seguida.

"Vou dormir na casa de Luna! Amanhã eu pego as minhas coisas!"

Draco sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem.

"Você não pode me deixar! Eu te adoro!"

Gina sente seu coração partir, uma lagrima rolando de seus olhos.

"Adorar não é o suficiente Draco!" E com isso fecha a porta do táxi na cara dele dando o sinal para que o motorista seguisse.

Ela não olha para trás. Estava muito compenetrada em sentir seu coração ser despedaçado, as lagrimas rolando livres pelo seu rosto, sente o táxi parar no cruzamento e a única coisa que ouviu foi ele chamar seu nome antes de tudo escurecer!

SIMMMM... AKI ESTAH O PRIMEIRO CAP... ESPERO QUE GOSTEM TAH! E NAUM ESQUEÇAMMM... REWIEWSSSS... MUITAS REWIEWSSSS...

EH ISSOO... BJUNDASS!


	2. Novas Chances

**Cap. Dois.**

**Novas chances...**

Eu consegui a chance de fazer a diferença... De consertar meus erros! De fazer valer a pena o relacionamento mais precioso que já possuí... E intimamente eu sabia... Eu sabia que precisava acertar ou então tudo estaria perdido!

Ele não soube como chegou em casa.

Suas pernas mal agüentavam o peso de seu corpo. Malfoy estava definitivamente arrasado... Arrasado? Destroçado seria a palavra certa...

Sentou-se em sua cama olhando desolado para o quarto bagunçado. Tudo ali tinha o jeito dela... Tudo ali tinha o cheiro dela... Se fechasse os olhos conseguiria sentir a presença dela...

Mas agora ela se fora... E ele não podia fazer nada... Ele sabia que ela não estaria mais ali bagunçando suas coisas... Ele sabia que ela não o acordaria mais com um "Bom dia, Doninha". Simplesmente porque ela não resistira àquele acidente...

Malfoy fechou os olhos deitando-se na cama por cima dos travesseiros dela. Ele chorava... Draco chorava pelo que seria a primeira vez na sua vida... E finalmente aquela história de perder algo precioso fazia sentido... Fazia muito sentido!

Tentou fechar os olhos e dormir... Mas as imagens de Gina não queriam o deixar em paz... Nem aquele maldito desespero que parecia o consumir cada vez mais rápido...

E quando finalmente conseguiu dormir; vencido pelo cansaço, seus sonhos foram com ela. E ele talvez pensou que nunca poderia reverter aquele erro...

Ou quem sabe poderia...

00

"Bom Dia, Doninha!" – Soou uma voz macia e sonolenta ao seu ouvido.

Draco abriu os olhos devagar focalizando o ambiente naquela meia penumbra e então o rosto da ruiva que sorria divertidamente para ele.

E então um grito...

Seguido por um outro, de mulher, muito mais agudo e assustado.

"O que diabos..." – Começou ele caindo da cama e se afastando dela assustado.

Gina o olhou sem entender.

"Você, Gina... Você...".

"Eu?" – Indagou ela, divertida com o desespero do outro.

"Não pode... Você... Eu vi! Eu estava lá!".

Outros daqueles olhares. Gina se aproximou.

"Eu vou te abraçar! E então você vai ver que está tudo bem!" – Respondeu ela como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

A ruiva o envolveu em seus braços. E então Draco sentiu... Ela estava muito sólida para ser um fantasma e então sorriu.

"_Foi tudo um maldito sonho!"_ Pensou ele alegre enquanto a apertava contra si num abraço desesperado.

Gina estranhou o súbito gesto de carinho.

"Você é tudo pra mim! Eu preciso que você saiba disso!" – Resmungou enquanto a afastava pelos braços e a olhava nos olhos.

"Você está muito estranho doninha..." – Falou com os olhos estreitos – "Mas eu realmente gostei dessa súbita declaração!" – Completou enquanto suavizava a expressão.

Ele sorri malicioso. E então a puxa para um beijo quente, Gina o puxa para cama, mas então subitamente ela pára...

"Você está atrasado!" – Exclama preocupada olhando para o relógio de cabeceira que indicava sete e meia.

"Como assim?" – Perguntou ele sem se importar voltando a beijá-la.

"Sua reunião... Esqueceu?" – Indagou ela se afastando.

Draco parou de súbito.

"Reunião?" – Indagou incerto, com medo de saber a resposta.

Ela sorriu.

"Lembra?" – Ela possuía um semblante divertido – "O grupo Trouxa! Draco onde você está com a cabeça? Ficou me falando disso por dias!".

Ele se sentou súbito na cama.

"Você realmente está muito estranho..." – Comentou enquanto se levantava da cama indo até o guarda roupa.

Draco abriu a gaveta pegando seu relógio de bolso. Ele funcionava perfeitamente... Claro... Tudo aquilo havia sido apenas um pesadelo... Era suposto que as coisas estivessem normais.

"Não esqueça do nosso compromisso dessa noite!" – Gina avisou enquanto ia até o banheiro para escovar os dentes.

"Que compromisso?" – Pergunta distraído colocando o sapato.

Ela aparece na porta do banheiro com um semblante irritado.

"Você tem algo muito importante para fazer está noite! E eu realmente espero que não tenha esquecido!".

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. A mesma frase...

"Sua formatura!" – Respondeu.

"Exato!" – Falou satisfeita desaparecendo novamente para dentro do banheiro.

00

Ele alcançou as ruas com Gina ao seu encalço.

"Quer um cigarro?" – Pergunta ele distraído.

Ela dá um sorrisinho irônico.

"Você deveria saber que eu parei de fumar!"

"Desde quando?" – Incrédulo.

A garota pára em frente a ele.

"Faz exatamente uma semana..." – Responde voltando a caminhar.

E então Draco viu. Na direção oposta a Gina vinha o mesmo garoto trouxa do dia anterior (ou seria do mesmo dia) com um copo de refrigerante na mão e andando muito distraído... Então sem pestanejar, antes que os dois se encontrassem o loiro puxa a garota para si num ato um tanto desesperado fazendo todos o olharem com desprezo e provocando uma reação incrédula na ruiva.

"Ok, doninha! O que você andou bebendo hein?"

AHHHHHHHH... Quem eh vivo sempre aparece nehh? Resolvi me dignar a colocar o cap dois aki!

SORRY PELA DEMORAA! MAS PELO MENOS ESSE FOI BETADO!

Ahhh pra qm se preocupo comigo mtooo obrigada viu! Eu jah to melhor e agora eu juro q os caps vem mais rápidosss!

Prometo tbm atualizar inevitável o mais raído possívell!

Eh issso! Amu vcsss!

REWIEWSSS HEINN?


	3. Quando sentimentos são mais importantes

_Cap. Três... Quando sentimentos são mais importantes do que tudo._

Eu não cometeria o erro pela segunda vez... Eu não poderia arriscar perder a única mulher que amei por toda a minha vida. Virgínia era a única coisa que conseguia me prender aos meus sentimentos... Ela era a única pessoa que conseguia me tornar humano... Eu não conseguiria sobreviver caso acontecesse qualquer coisa com a minha pequena... Mas eu por vezes não soube demonstrar isso!

"Ok, doninha! O que você andou bebendo?" Indagou ela divertida.

Draco olhou para os lados certificando-se que o garoto já havia passado.

"E então Draco, vai me responder o porque da súbita loucura?" Perguntou novamente enquanto o olhava.

"Você não entenderia... Eu ainda não entendo!" Responde a soltava e um tanto desconcertado.

"Eu realmente estou começando a ficar preocupada com você! Não seria melhor procurar um médico?" Fala enquanto tinha intenções de sair e continuar a andar.

O loiro a detém pela mão.

"Escute! -diz a virando para si e procurando seus olhares- Eu não sei como lhe explicar... Mas tudo está acontecendo da mesma forma que ontem!".

A ruiva riu e Draco por um momento se desligou de seus problemas para reparar em como amava aquele sorriso.

"Isso é meio lógico não é meu amor? Nós acordamos, tomamos café, e depois cada um vai para seus compromissos!".

O loiro meneou a cabeça negativamente.

"Você não está entendendo... É como se eu soubesse que aquele garoto iria esbarrar em você e derrubar o refrigerante".

"Ah! Uma sensação de _deja vu_?". Indaga a ruiva fazendo o Maximo de esforço para entender o que o ex-sonserino tentava explicar.

"Não!- explica a segurando pelos braços- Eu SEI o que vai acontecer hoje...E eu não quero te perder minha pequena!"

E então a puxa para um abraço apertado sufocando Virgínia.

"Você não vai me perder doninha... Acredite! E para te provar isso hoje nos vamos fazer diferente - fala enquanto se soltava dele e segurava sua mão – Eu vou lhe deixar no seu serviço e depois irei para faculdade e você verá que nada vai acontecer comigo ok?".

Ela não havia entendido, mas tudo o que Draco pode fazer dói aceitar.

Caminharam o percurso inteiro em silêncio. Gina uma vez ou outra olhava para o namorado como se o mesmo estivesse prestes a ter um colapso ou algo do gênero, já Draco sentia um nó na garganta difícil de explicar.

Em frente ao grande prédio onde Draco encontraria os trouxas, Virgínia parou sorrindo logo em seguida.

"Viu? Estou sã e salva!" Fala marotamente.

O loiro se permitiu dar um mínimo sorriso.

A garota o beija delicadamente e começa a se afastar de costas.

"Não esqueça da minha apresentação Malfoy, ou então você será um homem morto!".

Virou-se novamente tomando a direção oposta do Sonserino, e quando estava parada na esquina, uma lambreta dirigida por um garoto passa a alta velocidade por uma poça d'água molhando todo o suéter da ruiva.

"Oh! Merda!" Exclama em alto e bom som.

Draco se volta para vê-la e caminhar até a garota mas a mesma o impediu dizendo que passaria em casa para trocar de roupa e que estava tudo bem.

E agora ele percebeu que não poderia perde-la de forma alguma.

Blaise abriu a porta em um rompante olhando por cima de uma Mesa empilhada de pergaminhos Draco Malfoy.

"Faltam apenas 10 minutos para nossa reunião!" Exclama nervoso.

Draco levanta a cabeça olhando para o moreno.

"Por acaso você não estava usando essa roupa ontem?" Indaga curioso olhando para as vestes escuras do outro.

O homem a sua frente indignou-se.

"Está louco? Essa roupa é nova! Desenhada exclusivamente pela Madame Malkin para mim é a primeira vez que eu a uso!".

Draco se levantou da mesa rapidamente.

"Aonde você vai?" Pergunta Blaise confuso enquanto assistia o homem loiro sair pela porta.

"É melhor você não me esperar hoje!" Responde simplesmente.

"E a reunião?" Indaga com voz de desespero.

"Eu já perdi tempo demais com reuniões!"

Malfoy saiu as ruas com pressa esbarrando em trouxas que se misturavam com bruxos sem ao menos desconfiar. Procurou em seu bolso pelo seu relógio e se assustou ao perceber que o mesmo havia parado.

Passou pelo Big Ben apressado notando que já se passava das onze horas. Gina estaria saindo das aulas da faculdade agora.

Já se passavam das onze e meia quando alcançou o portão da faculdade de medibruxaria, procurou com os olhos pela garota e não demorou a encontrar os belos cabelos ruivos que se sobressaiam entre os demais.

"Draco? O que está fazendo aqui?" Pergunta ela sem entender e surpresa.

"Nós precisamos sair da cidade, e rápido!".

"Como assim nós precisamos?"

"Não há tempo para perguntas Gina!" Fala visivelmente irritado.

"E a sua reunião? A minha formatura?"

"Eu prometo que te trago a tempo para sua formatura! É uma promessa!" Fala.

Diante da promessa de Draco tudo oq eu Virgínia pode fazer foi aceitar.


End file.
